


Every thought About...Running Away?

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [160]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dog - Freeform, Gen, Pre series, Running Away, Sam ran away to Flagstaff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam runs away to Flagstaff. He can't stop thinking about his childhood imaginary friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every thought About...Running Away?

**Author's Note:**

> This is another piece from Tumblr.
> 
> Warnings: Sam is an underage kid who feels his home life is bad enough to run away, where he is living in squalor with a dog.

The house is an abandoned dump, but so were many of the places Sam’s lived, so it’s not hard to acclimate himself to it. It’s probably condemned, actually. Which is about par for the course.

Still, he has some food he lifted and a few blankets, so he sets himself up a nice little nest. The surprising part is the dog he found just an hour ago. He certainly didn’t expect to have a second mouth to feed, not when he could barely feed himself, but he couldn’t leave the poor guy.

He rubs the golden fur. “It’s okay, Bones. We’ll be okay.”

He has to believe it. Sure, he’s lost any amount of the minimal stability he’s ever had, his family, even access to school (at least until he can figure out a way to enroll himself, which may take a few weeks). But they’ll be okay.

 _Ever thought about…running away_?

He thought about it a _lot_. Even after those days where he said all he wanted was his family, to _belong._ Because he doesn’t belong. He doesn’t know why, but he doesn’t. Maybe he was just born wrong.

 _You’re not your Dad. You’re not Dean. You’re Sam and Sam is awesome_.

If Sam was so fucking awesome, he probably would at least be liked.

He did it, though. He got away, like Sully always seemed to want him to. 

He shakes his head. Like his unconscious mind wanted him to do, knowing that hunting and living alone in gross motel rooms wasn’t any good for him. Because Sully was an imaginary friend. A figment of Sam’s imagination.

One he can’t call back, no matter how often he finds himself wishing he could return to the days of just him and Sully, the days before he screwed up and angered Sully, ruining everything.

He scratches through the dog’s fur. “It’s okay, Bones. Just you and me. We’ll be okay. Just you and me.”

* * *

Sully wants to tell Sam that he never has to be alone, that Sully is always there for him. Even if Sam can’t see him anymore.

Sam can’t see him because he’s not Sully’s kid, and isn’t that just a punch to the gut.

This isn’t what he wanted for Sam. Sure, he’s happy that Sam is away from his family, but he’d hoped–college, or even Child Services’. Not a nest of blankets and non-perishables and a stray dog in a condemned house. No one wants this for their kid.

If only Sully could be there with him. Really be there, talk to him, help him out.

But Sam doesn’t need him anymore. And Sully is a Zanna, and he knows the job. They stay as long as they’re needed, wanted, not a moment longer. They give their kids what they need and then let them go.

Sam wanted to be let go. Sam’s figuring things out on his own.

Sully still aches to be there, really there, with him, instead of just stuck watching helplessly while Sam figures it all out for himself.


End file.
